VINO FRANCÉS
by Claudia1542
Summary: Continuación de "SUSURROS".Serie de One-shot lemmon. ZoRo. Posibles Spoilers. Ya no puedes más, y lo que quieres es hacerlo siempre que te apetezca...
1. VINO FRANCÉS

**Bueee akí vuelvo con otro one-shot lemmon de mi pareja favorita TT**

**Ultimamente ando algo desanimada con el ZoRo, pk hay poca gente fan de esta pareja... y los k no lo son no respetan en lo más mínimo TT**

**Pero yo sigo, pk me mola escribir warradas de esta pareja, y pk me da la gana **

**Aviso que este one-shot es la continuación de otro que escribí en febrero, ahora os dejo el link... **

**anadid esto trás el .net **/s/4046197/1/SUSURROS** (no me deja poner el link entero OO)**

**Si no queréis leerlo antes, sólo digo k la alusión que se hace en este fic sobre "lo de Water7", es de ese fic k nombro xDD otro one-shot lemmon k debéis leer xDDDDDDD**

**En fin, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el fic:**

* * *

Se levantó esa mañana con las energías a punto de hacerla estallar. Los pajaritos cantaban alegres melodías para sus oídos, el sol brillaba y ella se sentía la más feliz de la tierra. Quizás era el momento perfecto para estrenar el vestido nuevo que tanto le había gustado en la tienda de Water7. ¿Le gustaría igual en su cuerpo?.

Sacó la prenda del armario y la miró con detenimiento. Negro, con escote no demasiado pronunciado, manga larga y corto hasta decir basta. Se lo puso sobre las braguitas, al fin y al cabo no podía llevar sujetador con él. Vio que le quedaba corto, cortísimo. Al maniquí de la tienda le quedaba más debajo de medio muslo, pero si ella se agachaba lo más mínimo enseñaría las braguitas negras que llevaba.

Se sentía una fiera inmortal, de esas capaces de comerse el mundo. Por eso buscó sus botas de cuero, esas nuevas con tachuelas en la parte de delante. Pero necesitaba algo más, un punto cañero que contrarrestara las puntillas que llevaba el vestido en escote, mangas y bajos.

Unas medias. Unas medias especiales y arriesgadas. No era mucho de medias porque valoraba bastante sus piernas pero unas medias de rejilla le parecieron perfectas nada más verlas. Levantó su vestido para colocarse un liguero negro que sujetara las medias. Mientras se miraba al espejo para comprobar el efecto completo de su vestimenta Nami entró en la habitación.

- ¡Wow!- Exclamó la pelirroja- Píntate los ojos, coge un látigo y a matar.

- Me da igual- Robin se dio el último vistazo y salió por la puerta-. A mí me gusta- añadió por el pasillo.

Nami suspiró y cogió sus cosas para darse el baño más largo de su vida y Robin salió de la habitación sonriendo por el comentario de la pelirroja. Así se sentía, tan poderosa como para matar si quería hacerlo. Quizás si se pintaría los ojos.

Zoro descansaba en el patio de césped, apoyando la espalda en el mástil permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Pero sabía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin mirar. Franky y Sanji estaban en la cocina, seguramente comentando la tecnología; Chopper, Usopp y su capitán jugaban a cazar peces y meterlos en la pecera que daba a la sala y Nami había dicho que se iba a dar un baño. Robin hacía rato que no la veía, así que debía estar leyendo escondida en algún rincón de aquél barco tan enorme.

El reno se acercó corriendo hasta él gritándole algo, abrió un ojo y se encontró con la cara del doctor pegada a la suya. Dio un respingo y vio que Chopper llevaba un enorme pez en la mano.

- Lo he pescado yo sólo, Zoro- dijo alzando la cabeza y sonriendo-. Más grande que el de Luffy.

- Está bien, Chopper- contestó él.

El reno se fue corriendo a la baranda otra vez con sus dos compañeros de juegos habituales. Entonces Zoro cerró los ojos, pero los abrió un segundo más tarde, porque antes de cerrarlos le pareció ver a Robin bajando al patio. Efectivamente, al volver a abrirlos una Robin con las piernas interminables bajaba las escaleras.

Llevaba el vestido más bonito que Zoro hubiera visto en la vida, o quizás no fuera el vestido. La cosa es que se quedó mirando a la mujer con descaro, sin darse cuenta de que ella le miraba a él. Robin sonrió. Al menos ponerse ese vestido no había sido en vano si él la miraba así aunque fuera un solo segundo. Se tiró hacia atrás un mechón de pelo que le molestaba en el cuello con elegancia y pasó al lado del espadachín sin mirarle. Éste cerró los ojos como disimulo y fingió dormir, inocente de él.

- Sanji- llamó Robin aun desde el patio-. ¿Crees que en la bodega hay más vino del que bebí anoche?

- ¡Sí, Robin-Chwan!- Exclamó el otro saliendo- Si me esperas un momento te subo más.

- No, Sanji- sonrió ella-. Quiero bajar yo. Aun no he visto la bodega.

Entonces miró a Zoro a los ojos un segundo y lo sorprendió mirándole. Quizás, pensó ella, desde donde estaba el espadachín su vestido era más bonito. Se metió dentro hacia la bodega y esperó unos segundos. El chico ni se había inmutado, seguía tumbado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados. Robin sonrió. En el fondo no esperaba alguna otra reacción por parte del chico, y si quería lo que quería, tendría que mover ficha otra vez ella.

- Eh…- dijo ella.

Zoro abrió un ojo y lo que encontró frente a su cara fueron dos piernas delgadas y largas. Fue alzando la vista, resiguiendo las medias de rejilla, hasta que terminaron y empezaron dos trozos de pierna. Luego el vestido más bonito del mundo. Si seguía subiendo vería la cara de Robin.

- ¿Eh, qué?- Chuleó él, con los brazos tras la cabeza aun.

- ¿Quieres beber algo conmigo?

- ¿Beber?- Zoro cerró los ojos para evitar mirarla a la cara- ¿Contigo?

- Si no quieres beberé sola- contestó ella, sonriendo como si no le importara. Entonces se dio la vuelta y volvió a encaminarse a la bodega, antes de perderse se giró-. Nos vemos.

Zoro gruñó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si lograba concentrase volvería a dormirse. Sólo tenía que dejar de ver ese par de piernas larguísimas paseándose frente a él en su mente. Era tan fácil como dejar de imaginárselas y listo, volvería a entregarse a Morfeo en esa tarde tan calurosa. Perfecto, pensaría en otra cosa. En un campo, por ejemplo, o un bosque. No hay nada menos provocativo que un bosque, con árboles, y animalillos. Los árboles, los árboles no le provocaban nada. Nada, aunque fueran altos y esbeltos como las piernas de Robin.

Genial. No había manera, así que tendría que solucionarlo de otra forma. Quizás yendo a la bodega a dejarle a esa las cosas claras. Decirle que lo de Water7 era una locura, que él no era el típico chico que se deja embelesar por un cuerpo perfecto, por una presencia arrolladora, un carisma aplastante y… Demonios. Se iba a enterar esa.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la bodega con una rabia inmensa en su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación medio en penumbra. Una sola bombilla iluminaba toda la estancia y le costó acostumbrarse a la poca luz. Robin estaba sentada en una mesa, con las piernas estudiadamente cruzadas y bebiendo a morro de una botella de vino blanco.

- ¿Quieres?- Le preguntó cuando él se acercó un par de pasos.

El chico tomó la botella que se le ofrecía y dudó. Era uno de esos vinos caros que Sanji jamás le dejaría beber y lo tenía delante, abierto y oliendo de maravilla. Bueno, podría beber un poco antes de solucionar eso, sólo un poquito. Un par de tragos de esa delicia francesa no le haría daño, y luego, a dejarle a Miss misterio las cosas claras. Se llevó la botella a la boca y vertió el líquido amarillento en su boca. Sabía a la más pura gloria, y su lengua lo esparció bien por toda la cavidad, aplastándolo contra el paladar. Tragó y el líquido bajó por su garganta para llegar al estómago y producirle una sensación placentera de calor.

Robin no se perdía detalle del acto, y siguió con los ojos hambrientos esa gota de vino que escapó de los labios del chico y se perdía por su barbilla. Robin se pasó la lengua por el labio superior mientras Zoro apartaba la botella de su boca.

- Está realmente bueno- comentó el chico, mirando la botella-. No me extraña que Sanji lo esconda.

- Yo sé en qué parte de la bodega lo guarda- dijo ella picaronamente, tomando la botella y dando un sorbo lentamente.

Robin apartó la botella y la dejó sobre la mesa, al lado de su cadera. Miró a Zoro pero éste estaba bloqueado y no pudo recordar qué venía a decirle. La miró y le fastidió que sonriera como si fuera la reina del mundo.

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Zoro- Ya sé a qué he venido- reveló odiando cada vez más su sonrisa-. Tengo que decirte algo.

- Yo también quiero decirte algo- dijo ella, anticipándose.

- ¿Sí? Habla.

Robin se sorprendió de la gentileza del chico y carraspeó.

- No podemos hacer lo que hicimos en Water 7 y no hablar sobre ello, ¿no crees?- Empezó ella con voz juguetona.

- A eso mismo he venido- declaró Zoro, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Bien…

- Tú dirás- gruñó él.

Robin se alertó interiormente. El chico no parecía dispuesto a cooperar y ni siquiera insinuándose con miradas y sonrisas daba resultado. Se puso seria y habló:

- No sé que opinas tú pero…- empezó ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa- Lo que pasó en Water 7… No… Lo que me ha pasado contigo… No me había pasado nunca.

Zoro tragó saliva. ¿Mandarla al cuerno?. Él nunca había pensado eso. Bueno sí, pero no podía ahora que ella le miraba con los ojos algo tristes, como un gatito abandonado. Zoro se ablandó por momentos, estaba pensando en decirle que la quería, pero de pronto la fuerza le salió de la nada y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

La morena abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Le cortaba la frialdad del chico. Ella tenía intenciones bastante distintas a discutir y nada parecía llevarle a su destino.

- Bueno, entonces dime qué opinas tú de lo que pasó- atacó ella-. ¿Te arrepientes?

Zoro dudó unos instantes. Esa pregunta quizás venía con doble fondo. Él era el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, tenía un sueño más importante que la vida misma, y no podía entretenerse con mujeres, y menos mujeres tan embelesantes como esa, porque el sexo debilita el espíritu.

No tenía salida, o contestaba o contestaba. Robin se mordió un labio, preocupada y distraída un momento del espadachín, y de golpe sintió como la agarraban de los hombros y una boca que chocaba con rabia contra la suya. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se dejó besar. Zoro de seguida se envalentonó y agarró la cabeza de Robin para facilitarse la faena de invadir su boca. Robin, lista y juguetona, descruzó las piernas y las abrió levemente, y el chico se colocó entre ellas inconcientemente.

- Vaya…- dijo ella rompiendo el beso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cogió aire- Creo que me doy por contestada.

- No te des por contestada tan rápido- gruñó él, agarrándola de la cintura-. Odio cuando te pasa de lista.

Y sin decir más volvió a la boca de la mujer, como si le calmara la ansiedad. Despeinó sus cabellos sin querer al ritmo que marcaban con el beso, mientras Robin movía el culo hacia el borde de la mesa y sus cuerpos se pegaban. Era una delicia para ella poder volver a tocar ese cuerpo, y las sensaciones que sintió en aquella fiesta volvieron a su cabeza. Quería volver a sentir algo así, a ese hombre torpe pero fiero intentando dominarla, mezcla de ingenuidad y fuego. Mortal en su carne que necesitaba a gritos otro encuentro con el calor. Zoro soltó sus espadas y estas cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido.

- Me encanta este vestido- reveló Zoro, mirando las piernas abiertas de Robin, que se perdían rodeándole la cintura-. Me gusta mucho.

- Me alegro…- susurró ella en su oído, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.

Zoro pasó las manos por las medias de Robin, pasando por sus piernas, suaves y firmes, y llegando al borde del vestido. Ambos miraban lo que las manos del chico hacían y cuatro ojos vieron como el chico metía una mano bajó la tela y reseguía el liguero hasta encontrarse con otra tela diferente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Bastó otro beso para callarla por el momento. Esos besos, Zoro pensó que podría acostumbrarse a besar esos labios cuando quisiera, a saborear su lengua blanda y cálida cuando le apeteciera, a seguir descubriendo nuevas formas de besar. Decidió investigar qué llevaba Robin bajo el vestido y lo subió un poco. Descubrió unas braguitas negras y más arriba un liguero de encaje, que dedujo que era lo que aguantaba las medias. No podía quitarle la ropa interior sin quitar el liguero, así que buscaría otra manera. Robin sonrió ante la visión de Zoro asomándose debajo de su vestido.

Cuando hubo investigado suficiente bajó el vestido de nuevo y pegó otra vez su cuerpo al de la mujer.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

- Claro.

- ¿Algo interesante?

- Cállate.

Robin rió y se dejó volver a besar, con rabia esta vez. Disfrutó la lengua juguetona del espadachín resiguiendo sus labios mientras empezaba a notar en qué estado se encontraba ya el chico. Tiró el cuerpo un poco atrás hasta quedar tumbada en la mesa y Zoro la siguió hasta quedar semi acostado sobre ella. Hacía mucho calor en la bodega ya de por sí, y ahora Robin estaba deseando haberse puesto algo de tirantes. El chico empezó a masajear sus pechos con delicadeza primero, con más energía a base que avanzaba la cosa.

A cada movimiento inconsciente del espadachín. Robin notaba cómo de excitado estaba él entre sus piernas. Se agarró a la espalda de Zoro con ansia pura y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, haciendo que sus sexos conectaran a otro nivel. Zoro lo captó enseguida y transformó los movimientos leves y involuntarios en otros salvajes y conscientes. Se detuvo a mirar como la cara de Robin iba cambiando poco a poco de una expresión misteriosa y sonriente a una con muecas de placer y deseo. Le excitaba ver las expresiones nuevas en el rostro de la mujer, y por eso decidió explorar cómo podían llegar a ser si seguía aumentando el nivel.

Por eso separó su cuerpo y bajó su boca hasta la altura de la falda de ella. Subió la prenda con las manos y se agachó. Robin suspiró, se apartó el pelo de la cara porque el calor empezaba a ser insoportable y clavó los tacones de sus botas en el borde de la mesa, abriendo las piernas en una postura cómoda. Zoro bajó un poco la única prenda que lo separaba del sexo de Robin. Agarró uno de los lados con ambas manos y tiró hasta romper la tela completamente. Robin dio un respingo y alzó un poco su cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos para poder ver, y notó como Zoro procedía igual en el otro lado de las braguitas. La morena vio a Zoro salir de detrás de su vestido con la prenda en la mano rota por ambos lados. Zoro tiró la tela al suelo y subió un poco más el vestido de ella, de modo que Robin podía ver su liguero completamente.

El chico le sonrió antes de perderse ente las piernas de su amante. Robin echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando sintió un mordisco en el muslo, y luego un beso que calmó el momentáneo dolor. Ahogó un gemido cuando Zoro pasó los dedos por su monte de Venus, acariciando su vello con delicadeza. En esa postura el chico podía ver todo el sexo de Robin con todo lujo de detalles y se paró a mirarlo unos momentos. Robin era guapa en todos lados, y perfecta, pensó el peliverde, antes de atreverse a pasear su nariz por los cabellos oscuros que decoraban su entrepierna, aspirando su aroma.

Robin terminó volviéndose a recostar porque los brazos ya le flaqueaban. El espadachín había separado sus labios con dos dedos y se preparaba para saborear su lugar secreto. Zoro pasó la lengua plana por toda la superficie de piel rosada que se le ofrecía, experimentando texturas y sabores diferentes a los del resto de la piel. La morena abrió la boca para tomar aire ante tal avalancha de sensaciones indescriptibles y agarró la cabeza del peliverde con una mano mientras él se aventuraba a ir aumentando la intensidad de su toque. Zoro fue experimentando lugares y maneras, hasta que dio con la que más reacciones despertaba en la mujer, que le tiraba del pelo y se retorcía ante sus movimientos.

El chico estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final, y más cuando la arqueóloga empezó a gemir, primero intentando disimularlo para terminar con gemidos sonoros y cada vez más rápidos, hasta que la habilidad de Zoro le hizo tener un orgasmo intenso y asfixiante. Las piernas de la chica poco a poco dejaron de temblar y su espina dorsal se relajó. Cogió una bocanada enorme de aire para intentar controlar su respiración y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. El espadachín contempló todo ese proceso con deseo, porque algo en sus pantalones estaba llamándolo a gritos desesperadamente.

La morena logró recuperar su estado más o menos normal y alzó el cuerpo un poco. Miró al chico sonriendo.

- Espero que Sanji no baje a ver si encuentro el vino- dijo ella juguetonamente mientras Zoro volvía a pegarse a ella.

- Que baje- contestó el chico-. Que abra los ojos. No sois suyas.

Robin sonrió y besó al hombre con pasión. Nunca el vino le había ofrecido cosas tan buenas como en esa ocasión, y Zoro sabía a vino. Sentía un calor insoportable, y ahora aun más con el chico pegado a ella con desesperación. Separó el peliverde un poco de ella con la excusa de tener acceso a su bragueta con las manos. Tiró del haramaki con fuerza hacia arriba y lo perdió de vista. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón del chico mientras él la miraba a los ojos, y metió una mano dentro de su ropa interior. Volvió a tocar aquél miembro caliente y duro que había tocado en Water7, y sintió una especie de deja vú que duró unos segundos. Llevó el sexo del chico hasta su entrada y lo paseó con una mano con descaro por su entrepierna, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño y apretara la mandíbula.

Metió lentamente el sexo del chico dentro de si y esperó unos segundos para que ambos se acostumbraran a la nueva sensación. Entonces lo soltó y se tumbó completamente, cediendo al chico toda la acción. El chico gruñó levemente y recostó su pecho sobre el de Robin para empezar a moverse muy lentamente después. Empezó con movimientos suaves y controlados, mirando a su amante a los ojos, sonriendo, besándola e intentando no acelerar y perderse algo del encuentro. Robin, tras un rato de sexo lento, rodeó la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas e hizo fuerza con los talones en su trasero, guiando un poco la acción. La deliciosa sensación de sentir su interior lleno completamente por carne ajena le hizo empezar a respirar con dificultad y empezar a dejar escapar gemidos, que se hicieron más fuertes cuando sus talones obligaron al chico a acelerar.

Zoro acabó empujando sus caderas casi con violencia contra la pelvis de la chica, que aceptaba las fuertes embestidas clavando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. La mente de Robin se nublaba por momentos y ya no era capaz de percibir el peligro, ni la locura del acto. Tan sólo percibía el olor del hombre sobre ella, el placer que sentía por cada poro de su piel, el sabor de los labios de Zoro y los gruñidos que el chico iba dejando ir en su oído, en contraste con sus agudos gemidos. El chico lo notó de golpe, que o se concentraba en otra cosa o iba a terminar demasiado pronto, y no quería de ninguna manera dejar a Robin a medias. La morena, por su parte, sintió que perdía fuerza en las piernas y volvió a clavar los tacones en el borde de la mesa, alzando un poco su pelvis. Ella si pretendía dejarse ir en cuanto su cuerpo empezara a darle señales de éxtasis.

Robin llegó a sentir una punzada de dolor en la recta final, cuando todo se estaba tornando demasiado salvaje y ambos ardían por terminar, pero en vez de molestar incrementó su placer un poco más. El chico, a cada movimiento que hacía, golpeaba a Robin con toda su pelvis, provocando que el cuerpo de la morena se moviera entero a cada embestida. Por fin ella sintió que moría, que casi iba a desmayarse cuando la ola de placer inmenso estalló en su interior y subió y bajó para concentrarse en el mismo punto de su cuerpo como una bomba. Gimió y me retorció sin control bajo el pecho de Zoro, que seguía moviéndose dentro de ella mientras notaba en sus carnes como Robin sentía convulsiones en toda su zona pélvica. La arqueóloga abrazó a Zoro con fuerza mientras él daba sus últimos pasos hasta el cielo puro y ella se sentía llena de algo líquido y caliente, que culminaba el encuentro fortuito e improvisado que ambos habían tenido entre botellas de vino.

Zoro se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Robin, exhausto, mientras ésta paseaba sus manos por la espalda de su amante, experimentando la mayor y más rica sensación de calma del mundo. Deseó no tener que levantarse de esa mesa jamás, y tener para siempre a su nakama favorito sobre ella, respirando con dificultad y con el rostro sudado y marcado por el placer. Suspiró y Zoro gruñó, y pasaron unos minutos en la más profunda de las relajaciones. Luego Zoro alzó la cabeza y la besó en los labios lenta y profundamente, cuando oyó un ruido sobre sus cabezas y se alzó de golpe de encima de la chica, que quedó en una postura un tanto comprometida. El chico subió su bragueta y se puso su haramaki con rapidez, y fingió elegir un vino mientras Robin se levantaba confusa y recogía lo que quedaba de sus braguitas. Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que las caderas le dolían y que iban a hacerlo después mucho más, pero todo había valido la pena. Escondió las braguitas y bajó su vestido justo cuando su cocinero entraba dando voces en la bodega.

* * *

**_DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZAAAA_**


	2. CONFESIONES A MEDIA LUZ

**Bueno, primero de todo gracias por haber entrado akí xDDD**

**Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero me pidieron k lo siguiera, y me inspiré ^^ Iban a ser una serie de one-shot lemmon, pero para enlazar uno con otro escribí este capítulo sobre lo k no se ha visto de Thriller Barck^^**

**Kiero agradecer a todos los k han leído Vino francés, y a los k vayan a leer esto^^**

**En cuanto acabe el siguiente lemmon lo subo^^**

* * *

CONFESIONES A MEDIA LUZ

Cuando despertaron la sensación que la invadió era muy rara. La última cosa que recordaba era que uno de los Shichibukais, Bartolomew Kuma, el oso, había aparecido en escena. Después el enemigo llamó a Zoro y poco después todos estaban tendidos por el suelo.

Y ahora, al despertar, su capitán, que estaba muy dañado antes de eso, estaba como una rosa, como si no hubiera luchado. Todo su daño había desaparecido como por arte de magia. La morena miró a su alrededor buscando a Zoro. ¿Y sí…?

- No podemos estar a salvo…- murmuró Sanji, y se levantó nervioso- ¿Dónde está ese cabronazo?

A unos metros de ellos, de espaldas y cubierto de sangre de arriba abajo, estaba Zoro. Sanji corrió hacia él. Los demás ahogaron un grito y Robin frunció el ceño al verle cruzado de brazos y sangrando como un cerdo en la matanza. De golpe escupió sangre y se desplomó al suelo como si lo hubieran fulminado y cayó de espaldas con los brazos en cruz.

Nami gritó y Usopp y Franky se tiraron al suelo de la impresión. Sanji se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camiseta.

- ¡Vive, estúpido Marimo!- Gritaba el cocinero- ¡Te voy a matar si te mueres, cabrón!. ¡Más te vale luchar por tu vida!

Robin dudó unos minutos, pero si actuaba rápido quizás aun sería posible. Se preguntaba que demonios le habría pasado. Quizás Bartolomew Kuma se fue porque le había dejado herido de muerte. Luego agarró a su doctor de una mano y tiró de él.

- Vamos, Chopper- le dijo para sacarlo de su estopor-. Sólo tú puedes salvarle esta vez.

El reno reaccionó y pidió al cocinero que dejara de mover violentamente al peliverde. Comprobó que respiraba, pero que era tan superficialmente que en cualquier momento dejaría de poder hacerlo.

- Necesitamos algo parecido a una cama. No puedo tratarle sobre los escombros- pidió el reno, nerviosísimo.

Los hombres de Lola, anonadados, prepararon en un santiamén una cama improvisada con maderas y una sábana al lado del herido, que continuaba cogiendo aire por la boca como si se fuera a acabar. Y Chopper temía que así fuera. Poco a poco todos los mugiwara fueron acercándose al cuerpo de Zoro e hicieron un corro a su alrededor. Sanji estaba horrorizado y miraba a su nakama con una mueca de terror en la cara. No había hablado desde que Zoro se había desplomado en el suelo.

- Debemos subirlo a la cama- dijo Chopper, empezando a sudar. Sanji hizo ademán de levantarse-. Pero con delicadeza. Está demasiado herido, Sanji.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo, Chopper?- Se ofreció la arqueóloga.

El doctor asintió y el rubio se sentó de nuevo en el suelo. Robin cruzó sus brazos y más manos de las que sus nakamas pudieron contar hicieron una cadena que fue subiendo al chico a la improvisada cama con sumo cuidado y lentitud. En cuestión de un minuto el chico descansaba donde el doctor había pedido.

Chopper procedió a cortar la camiseta del chico y encontró un pecho lleno de heridas. Las limpió y cosió con lentitud y precisión bajo la atenta mirada de su público. Todos permanecían en silencio mientras el doctor trabajaba. Robin, a su lado, iba pasándole al médico lo que necesitara de su botiquín.

- Ya casi he terminado- anunció el reno tras una hora, sin perder de vista su trabajo-. Ir a dormir porque no podéis hacer nada aquí.

Sanji fue el primero en desaparecer de escena. Los demás fueron siguiéndole poco a poco, incluidos los zombis. Estaba oscureciendo y Chopper tuvo que alumbrarse con una pequeña lámpara de gas para poder terminar.

- Vete tú también, Robin- le pidió el reno mirándola a los ojos.

- No, Doctor- contestó sonriendo-. Has trabajado mucho. Deberías descansar tú- Chopper la miró contrariado-. Yo me quedaré para que no pase nada. Ve a dormir con los demás.

- Si pasa algo…- empezó el doctor- avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, Chopper. Vete tranquilo- Chopper se levantó y desapareció-. Además no voy a estar sola…- añadió cuando el reno no podía oírla.

Vio la negra y esbelta figura de Sanji acercarse a la cama de Zoro lentamente entre las sombras de la noche. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó enfrente de Robin, al otro lado del lecho. Miró el cuerpo demacrado de su nakama y aspiró profundamente humo de su cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó a la chica sin dejar de mirar al espadachín- Ve a dormir como los demás. Yo puedo quedarme.

- ¿Por qué?- Robin sonrió- ¿Sientes que tienes algún deber moral con él?

Sanji abrió los ojos como platos y ahora sí miró a la chica a los ojos, impresionado. Sentía que le debía algo, sí. Estaba dispuesto a haberse cambiado por su nakama si éste no lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate. Sentía que era su deber intentar hacer algo por paliar el problema de Zoro.

- No... No es nada de eso- contestó el cocinero, volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

- Sanji…- el chico alzó la mirada de nuevo- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Qué pasó con qué?

- Cuando todos nos desmayamos con la explosión. Sabes algo, ¿Verdad?

El silencio reinó unos momentos. Sanji miró al horizonte. No estaba preparado para compartir esa experiencia tan increíble con nadie, ni siquiera con la más cuerda y madura de sus nakamas. Temía que nadie entendiera el motivo de su amigo y lo tomaran por loco.

- No… No puedo compartir esto todavía- Sanji restregó la punta de su cigarro contra el suelo y sacó otro.

- ¿Por qué se fue Kuma?- Inquirió entonces la chica, tirando sus preguntas hacia otro lado.

- Robin… No- pidió el chico, algo bruscamente-. No, ¿de acuerdo?

La arqueóloga calló. Si el cocinero no quería hablar le tocaría esperar, porque no iba a creerse que no había pasado nada, que Luffy estaba bien por milagro divino y Zoro medio muerto por la misma razón.

- De acuerdo, Sanji-kun- aceptó la morena sonriendo, cosa que calmó al cocinero-. No me cuentes nada si no quieres.

- Creo que lo que pasó es algo qué él debe decidir si compartir o no- explicó el cocinero-. Es más, no sé más de la mitad de la historia. Yo también necesito mis respuestas.

Robin sonrió aún más ampliamente. Miró a Zoro otra vez. Parecía que su expresión facial estaba cada vez más relajada, y siendo bastante abstracta, creía poder decir que sonreía.

- De nuevo… ¿Qué haces aquí, Robin?- Preguntó el chico- Puedes irte a dormir si quieres.

- Sanji-kun… Vamos… - la arqueóloga ronroneó, volviendo a sonreír- Estás hecho polvo… y, ¿sabes? Yo nunca duermo.

- ¿Me estás intentando decir que quieres quedarte con Zoro?

- Te estoy intentando decir que te has esforzado demasiado y que debes dormir- dijo ella, levantándose-. Yo voy a buscar unas mantas y regreso.

Y la chica se perdió en la negrura de la noche, dejando a Sanji con el nakama herido unos minutos más. Cuando hubo pedido otro poco de perdón a Zoro en su mente, se levantó y se encaminó a donde sus nakamas dormían. Quizás Robin tenía razón y sólo necesitaba dejar descansar su cuerpo y su alma.

Robin volvió con una pila de mantas unos minutos después y encontró a Zoro sólo. Algunos de los que habían recuperado su sombra dormían por los alrededores de la cama de Zoro, así que Robin se arrodilló junto a la cama del chico sin hacer ruido. Plegó una de las mantas en forma de almohada y la colocó con cuidado bajo la cabeza del espadachín. Al dejar su cabeza sobre la manta creyó oír como el chico gruñía algo, pero fue tan bajo que no pudo identificar qué decía.

Se sentó en el suelo y sacó un libro. Necesitaba ocupar su mente con algo después de tanta tormenta mental. Notó que la respiración de Zoro era bastante más profunda que antes y lo convirtió en una buena señal. Sonrió y empezó a leer, sin enterarse muy bien a causa de todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta fue dejando el libro y fue apoyando la cabeza en la cama de Zoro, luego los brazos, hasta que del propio agotamiento se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol le golpearon la cara. Por un segundo se avergonzó de haberse quedado dormida con su cabeza tan cerca de la de Zoro. Si él se hubiera despertado quién sabe qué hubiera pensado. Las cosas entre ellos estaban en un punto muerto que a la arqueóloga no le gustaba nada. Tras lo de Water7 no sabía qué pensar. Cierto era que la actitud del chico había cambiado mucho y de repente hacía ella, pero no habían hablado del tema después de Water7, así que no sabía qué esperar.

Después su encuentro en la bodega. Intentó aclararse con él y terminó medio desnuda sobre una mesa. No se arrepentía, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de escuchar de esos labios que la perdían que él también quería seguir con eso.

Se levantó y se dirigió al barco. Necesitaba una ducha y ropa limpia con suma urgencia. Encontró a todos sus nakamas durmiendo desordenadamente en el patio, sobre el césped. Pasó entre ellos y entró en el baño. Se quitó la ropa y las botas y se miró al espejo. Tenía la cara y el cuello lleno de heridas y suciedad. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera por su cuerpo lentamente. En medio de la leve debilidad que sintió de repente, intentó ordenar algunas cosas en su mente. Podía decirse que su hombre era de esos que te hacen estar demasiado tiempo con el corazón en un puño, y en Thriller Barck la arqueóloga había saboreado la gloria y la agonía más pura con Zoro.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en dos toallas y fue a su habitación, aun desordenada por el ataque que había sufrido el Sunny. Buscó en sus armarios algo que ponerse y salió a cubierta con una camisa blanca de mangas anchas y un pantalón negro. Salió del Sunny haciendo sonar sus tacones hasta llegar a donde su nakama dormía cubierto de vendas hasta la saciedad. Tomó su libro del suelo y se sentó exactamente en la misma postura que la noche anterior. Dejó que su pelo se secara al viento, mientras leía un poco más de ese libro que seguro ya había leído antes, pero que le servía para matar el tiempo mientras velaba a su nakama.

Casi veinticuatro horas después de la derrota de Moria, Chopper se acercó a su paciente, recién levantado. Vio a Robin aun ahí y le agradeció su labor.

- ¿Ha estado bien?- Preguntó el reno.

- Sí- se limitó a contestar ella mirando al paciente.

Y sonrió, por que lo que realmente había estado bien había sido tener el regalo de poder pasar ese tiempo muerto con Zoro, y poder pensar y tomar decisiones en la más oscura soledad de la noche de Thriller Barck. Porque su cabeza era un nido de urracas piando en todas direcciones, y había logrado calmarlo y ordenar un poco sus ideas. Demonios. Le gustaba poder tener relaciones normales con la gente, poder coexistir con personas que la amaran sin condiciones, y que se dejaran amar por ella sin intercambios materiales ni físicos de ninguna clase. Era una delicia tener esos nakamas. Había estado pensando en uno de ellos en especial, el que últimamente ocupaba su mente minuto a minuto.

Y todo era delicioso, perfecto y con sabor a futuro cuando estaba con él, pero era deprimente y confuso por la incertidumbre y la comezón cuando no lo estaba. El reno sonrió y corrió a por su botiquín. Robin pasó una mano por los cabellos de Zoro y se levantó. Era hora de ocuparse de otros asuntos y dejar a su nakama un rato en otras manos.

Y Robin lo escuchó todo. Sanji se había llevado a aquellos dos piratas de Lola a parte para que el resto de la banda no supiera la verdad sobre Kuma. Sanji obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba para sanar su alma y Robin las que necesitaba para saciar su curiosidad y comprender. Zoro había dado la vida por ellos, pero por un capricho del destino podría contarlo algún día. Robin sintió entonces una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago. Si Sanji había decidido que fuera Zoro quién hablara, ella no debería haber seguido a su nakama. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar hasta el final. Zoro, maldito idiota, casi se mata por su banda.

Cierto es, pensó Robin, que sin Luffy quizás no tendrían motivos para seguir juntos, quizás él si era realmente el sostén de la banda. Pero al fin y al cabo ese es el trabajo de un capitán, y aunque el suyo fuera uno de los atípicos, no dejaba de ser el líder.

Una vez la curiosidad de Robin se vio satisfecha, un peso en su interior se esfumó. La causa había sido noble, la causa más noble de todas. El puro amor. No había otra manera de explicarlo. Era amor incondicional y puro hacia sus nakamas, hacia su capitán, hacia su banda. La arqueóloga no pudo más que sonreír, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la idea de que su nakama hubiera hecho eso por ellos. Estaba pletórica a causa de la verdad, y si Zoro iba a recuperarse todo estaba bien. Era un tío fuerte, duro de pelar. No iba a morirse por una cosa así.

Se preguntó si estaba muerto, pues al abrir los ojos la luz le cegó y le costó ver algo. Movió un pie, luego una mano, y luego giró la cabeza. Le dolía hasta respirar. Luego escuchó voces y risas y tomó aire profundamente. Estaba vivo. Un milagro había decidido que él estuviera vivo. Y le era imposible de creer. Cuando empezó a tambalearse tras lo de Kuma, pensó que realmente ese era su final, pero no le dolía en absoluto dar su vida por la causa más importante para él.

El destino, juguetón y amable, le había dado una segunda vida y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo.

- ¡¡Chopper!!- Escuchó gritar a su navegante- ¡¡Zoro ha abierto los ojos!!

Y en cuestión de segundos vio bailar la naricita azul de su médico sobre sus ojos, y fue la primera cosa que pudo identificar con la vista. Luego identificó la melena naranja de Nami y la voz de Luffy. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía inmensamente y gruñó. Le dolía la espalda, supuso que de estar tumbado, e intentó levantar el cuerpo.

- Zoro… túmbate- le dijo Chopper, empujando su débil cuerpo hasta la cama.

- Chopper…- murmuró el paciente y tosió.

- ¡Chicos!- Gritó el capitán a sus demás nakamas- ¡Zoro ha despertado!

Robin, Sanji, Brook, Usopp y Franky y más la mitad de los piratas de Lola, se acercaron al peliverde y lo rodearon. El chico miró a todos los que le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Vio a Usopp aliviado, a Franky llorando, a los piratas de Lola celebrando, a Sanji fumar serio y a Robin mirarle a los ojos de una forma que iba a fundirle las retinas. Brook se acercó más a la cara del chico y lo miró detenidamente.

- Es un milagro- dijo el esqueleto.

- Sí…- Luffy se rascó la cabeza y se sentó a los pies de la cama- ¿Cómo has salido con vida?

- ¿Eh?- Realmente en ese momento Zoro no entendía qué le preguntaban.

- Kuma te dejó hecho polvo- dijo Nami-. Y Luffy como una rosa. ¿Qué pasó?

- Creo que no deberíais atosigarle- opinó Sanji, apartándose de la escena.

- Sí- apoyó Robin-. Dejad al menos que termine de despertar.

- ¡Todos fuera!- Gritó el reno.

- Sanji…- dijo el espadachín, y todos dejaron de caminar.

- ¡Sanji!- Repitió el reno en un tono de voz más alto, haciendo que el rubio se girara a mirarles.

El cocinero se acercó a la cama y todos los demás se quedaron quietos. Zoro abrió al máximo los ojos y los clavó en los de Sanji. El rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando revivió en su mente todo lo ocurrido. Su amigo era un idiota, pero toda la gente que los observaba le frenaba de gritárselo a pleno pulmón.

Zoro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se llevó una mano al pecho a causa del dolor y no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

- Os dejaremos solos- dijo el capitán de los mugiwara, y se alejó serio de la escena.

Robin siguió a su capitán con los brazos cruzados y en silencio. Los demás vacilaron un momento, pero tras unos segundos, incluido Chopper, se alejaron de la cama.

Sanji se acercó más y esperó. No tenía nada que decir, porque… ¿Qué palabras usar para decirle a ese suicida que era un idiota pero que estaba orgulloso de él? Quizás esas mismas que pensaba, pero no le parecía el momento. Su amigo acababa de salvar una muerte segura y estaba mirándole fijamente. Al fin habló:

- Sanji… ¿Están todos bien?

- Sí- se limitó a contestar el aludido, y aspiró humo de su cigarro lentamente.

- Entonces… lo demás… a la mierda…- Zoro sonrió pero su nakama no pudo imitarle.

Las palabras se agolpaban en la cabeza de Sanji. Debía decir algo pero no sabía qué ni cómo, aunque su alma se lo pidiera. Jamás en su vida había visto nada como lo que Zoro había hecho, así que no sabía como reaccionar.

- Sobre lo de… antes…- empezó Zoro, lentamente.

- Han pasado ya dos días- informó el otro hombre.

- Bueno… sobre eso…- siguió el peliverde- Queda entre… tú y yo… eh…

- Claro, idiota- contestó el rubio-. Me he ocupado de eso… los demás no saben nada.

- Mejor…

- Robin me estuvo haciendo preguntas- reveló el cocinero.

- ¿Robin?

- No pude contestarle. Te dejo esa faena a ti si lo crees conveniente. Es tu tarea informar a los demás si te da la gana.

Zoro sonrió. Estaba vivo, sus nakamas estaban bien y Robin había estado preocupada. Vio a Sanji alejarse de su cama y no se lo impidió. Podía intuir lo que el rubio pensaba, no era demasiado difícil, puesto que casi todo el que hubiera visto eso pensaría que Zoro es un loco suicida. Para el peliverde era la primera vez que sentía que valía la pena seguir a alguien, que viajar sólo quizás no era tan genial como ir tras las órdenes de Luffy. Y esa unión mística e inaudita que su capitán había logrado crear, le parecía mucho más importante que su propia vida. No es que no la amara, no es que no le importaran sus sueños, sus deseos, era que si su vida salvaba la vida de esas personas, locos que seguían al mayor idiota de todos los tiempos, si su muerte significaba la continuidad de los mugiwara, no se lo pensaba dos veces.

Luffy merecía eso, eso y mucho más. Sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba vivo y todos sus nakamas estaban bien. Parecía un sueño. Quizás despertaría en el infierno, con el mal sabor de boca de saber que estaba muerto y sólo soñaba con la vida. Robin se cruzó en su mente, con sus ojos enormes y azules mirándolo fijamente. Quizás ella sería un buen motivo para luchar por vivir, ella y la promesa que nunca olvidaría. Se recostó un poco, elevando el torso y quedando medio sentado. Al moverse le dolió todo su cuerpo, pero tumbado estaba incómodo.

- Es un milagro- dijo Nami a sus compañeros, mientras veían como Sanji se acercaba.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- Preguntó Franky al rubio, que negó con la cabeza y pasó de largo.

- No te metas, Franky- pidió seriamente el capitán, frunciendo el ceño-. Es una cosa entre ellos dos.

- ¿Pero no quieres saber qué pasó con Kuma?- Nami se puso frente a Luffy- Es todo extrañísimo.

- No, no quiero saberlo- Luffy avanzó a Nami, aparentemente molesto-. Si Zoro no nos ha llamado a nosotros, no vamos a meternos. Si pasó algo grave Zoro lo contará cuando quiera. Aunque si le conozco bien, su orgullo quizás nunca se lo permita.

- Así que tenemos que quedarnos sentados sin saber qué narices pasó, con la curiosidad mordiéndome…- se quejó Nami, cruzándose de brazos y dando la espalda a su capitán- Lo que tú digas.

Robin sonrió. Con un capitán tan inmensamente noble y justo no había de qué preocuparse, el secreto estaba a salvo con él. Sintió otra punzada de arrepentimiento. Sus nakamas morían por saber, y ella, ajena a todo como ellos, sabía gran parte de la historia. Aunque si la burlona casualidad había decidido colocarla en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado para enterarse de todo, ella no iba a seguir lamentándose. La llenaba de orgullo el acto que había llevado a cabo su nakama.

Robin se apoyó en la cubierta del Sunny, el barco de estreno que los había llevado a esa isla fantasmagórica, testigo de algo creciendo en el interior de su cuerpo. Sonrió y apoyó los codos, bajando su cuerpo. Vio a sus nakamas en tierra, hablando, gritando, discutiendo, riendo. Adorables todos ellos por cosas distintas. Se sentía dichosa, feliz y llena, sin tener nada concreto todo le parecía demasiado. Entonces lo sintió a su lado, grande, fuerte y siempre acompañado de su aroma varonil y conocido, que la envolvió. Cerró los ojos mientras él se apoyaba a su lado en la baranda.

- He enterrado a "Yubashiri"- dijo él pasados unos segundos.

Robin abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba guapo, rabiosamente, aun con las magulladuras que tenía en el rostro. Llevaba una camisa abierta, que dejaba ver las vendas que le cubrían el torso y parte de los brazos. Pero sonreía a pesar de todo el dolor que debía sentir en su cuerpo.

- La enterré junto a la tumba que construyó el cyborg- añadió él, viendo como la morena le correspondía la sonrisa.

Ella agradeció que él la buscara en ese momento triste. Movió una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre una de las de él, y apretó con sus dedos. No supo qué decir ante eso, aunque se sentía feliz por que Zoro hubiera compartido eso con ella. El peliverde dio la vuelta a su mano y apretó la de ella, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose con el otro brazo en la baranda.

- Gracias- Zoro apretó más la mano.

- No- contestó la arqueóloga, acortando un poco la distancia entre ellos-. Gracias a ti.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y la miró fijamente.

- Gracias por seguir aquí, conmigo- explicó ella, evitando mirarle-. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, no debe haber sido fácil enterrar tu espada.

- Supongo que tenemos que hablar- ahora era el espadachín quién evitaba mirarla.

- Estaré encantada de hablar contigo cuando quieras- contestó ella, risueña, señalando hacia sus nakamas, que empezaban a subir a bordo.

- Te buscaré cuando tengamos algo de calma.

Y Zoro se fue a un rincón del barco mientras sus nakamas iban subiendo con uno más sumado a la aventura. Y Robin se quedó como estaba antes, apoyada en la baranda, un poco más dichosa, un poco más feliz y un poco más llena.

* * *

**Gracias por leer^^**

**aprovecho para responder a los reviews del cap anterior. Y gracias, soys los mejores^^**

**hiei-pablo: Gracias por todo ^^ y seh, cada vez me suelto más y hago k hablen más xD **

**christti: gracias por todo, y si, hay muchos fans, pero mucha gente k no la respeta xD y si, dejar reviews adelgaza, dejame siempre xD**

**maytelife14: Gracias por seguirme ^^ el próximo, lemmon :P**

**Eva Kane: Gracias, y espero k este cap y el k viene, sobretodo, te gusten igual^^**

**Emkae_: nooo! gracias a ti por dedicarme palabras tan bonitas!! y si, creo k soy la única k escribe lemmons de esta pareja en español ^` creo, pk yo no he leído nada más... y si, los fans supongo k lo agradecerán, pk yo lo agradecería^^ así k muchas gracias por todo, y a ver si más gente se aficiona a escribir :P**

**Otaku-SIG: Gracias por leerme y por el review wapa^^ otro lemmon prontito :P**

**Benihime-san: graciaaaaas, aki tienes otro cap y el siguiente otro lemmon^^ mira, he empezado fics de Db y de HP... pero no me atrevo U_U mis ideas son tontas y eso xDD pero no sé, kizas algún one-shot lemmon como hice con digimon... no te digo k no :P**

**aamk: gracias, aaains, como me gusta k me dejéis reviews así^^ seh, ZoRo forever :P**

**Naye: aki tienes tu continuación, pero no de lo k pasa con Sanji U_U digamos k sanji entra pero no sospecha pk ellos dos disimulan bien xDDDD el siguiente cap es lemmon :P gracias por todo^^**

**Maru-sama: k decirte a ti?? eres la cosa más importante de mi vida casi casi :P tú ves nacer y crecer mis fics y todos son casi tuyos ya :P gracias por leerme, por aguantarme y por ayudarme cuando no sé por donde ir^^ te kiero!**

**Dios, 10 reviews U_U os amo!!!**

**Y ya sabéis, el siguiente cap es lemmon :P**

**¡¡¡DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA!!!**


	3. EL VALIENTE Y LA COBARDE

**Buenaaaaaas~~**

**Ale, volvemos con el tercer cap de esta historia xD**

**Es lemmon lemmon eh xD así k ya sabéis, amiguitos, si no tenéis 18 años y esto os podría ofender o eso, cerad... pero como sé k no hacéis put* caso , aunk seáis menores podéis leer igual xD pk sé k os mola...**

**Este iba a ser el capitulo final, pero como era demasiado largo le kité un trozo, k kizas me sirva para hacerlo durar, kien sabe?**

**No rallo más, os dejo^^**

* * *

EL VALIENTE Y LA COBARDE

Cuatro días habían pasado desde su partida de la isla-barco, Thriller Bark, ese siniestro lugar que les había regalado un nuevo soñador a la aventura. Un nuevo nakama divertido y muy movido, que se sumó con gusto a las locuras del capitán, el artillero y el doctor.

Al parecer, Zoro mejoraba a pasos agigantados y sus heridas estaban curándose con pasmosa facilidad. No era raro verlo entrenar por cubierta como si pocos días antes no hubiera rozado la muerte, haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones casi suplicantes de Chopper para que parase y guardase reposo.

- Déjalo, Chopper- dijo Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa tarde, cuando los tres estaban en la cubierta de césped-. Él es un alma libre.

- Pero debe guardar reposo…- insistió el reno, mirando a su nakama levantar pesas con los brazos aun vendados- Casi muere…

- Chopper, estoy bien- dijo el aludido, sin dirigir la mirada hacia donde sus dos nakamas hablaban de él-. Si me doliera no haría esto.

- Pero, Zoro…- el reno agachó la cabeza- Casi mueres, pensé que no podría salvarte y ahora te pasas el día entrenando- reprochó-. Aun tienes heridas.

- Chopper…- Zoro dejó las pesas en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos y Robin cerró el libro para escuchar- Mi cuerpo necesita esto para vivir.

- ¿Esto?

- Cuando nos ejercitamos somos más felices- explicó él-. O al menos yo. Siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a funcionar y me hace feliz.

- Y la felicidad es un lujo escaso, Chopper- dijo Robin sonriendo al doctor.

Chopper se sentó al lado de la arqueóloga y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que corría, resignado a que su nakama del pelo verde no le obedeciera por su felicidad personal. Robin miró a ese nakama, al del pelo verde, que volvía a su faena con las pesas. Miró su rostro primero, perlado de sudor, con gotas que descendían por su frente y se perdían en sus cejas finas; su ceño fruncido, que acompañaba a su boca apretada que se abría regularmente, en intervalos calcados, para soltar aire; el sudor seguía bajando por su cuello, ancho y fuerte, que se tensaba a cada movimiento, empujando el sudor hacia sus clavículas, que lo dejaban caer lentamente hacía sus pectorales, al aire, redondos, duros y suaves, porque ahora lo sabía.

Y ahora verle entrenar no podía ser igual. Sus brazos, sus bíceps… cuando estiraba el brazo se relajaba, cuando lo subía el músculo se contraía en sobremanera, las venas sobresalían en la piel y Zoro dejaba escapar un gruñido leve y ronco que Robin no oiría a no ser por la calma y la paz del momento.

Paró un momento para secarse el sudor que empezaba a molestarle en los ojos y la vio. Robin estaba mirándolo fijamente. No sonreía, su expresión era sexy, misteriosa, pero estaba claro que lo miraba y que era sexy. Por eso el espadachín tragó saliva e intentó seguir entrenando. Imposible. Se levantó dejando las pesas en el suelo y devolvió la mirada a Robin, sonriendo esta vez, y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio subiendo por la cuerda.

Díez minutos después Robin apareció por la puerta del suelo del gimnasio, encontrando a Zoro medio echado en el sofá que rodeaba la estancia, con los ojos cerrados y llevando solo sus pantalones. Paseo la vista de nuevo por el cuerpo del chico, sabiendo que él ya había notado su presencia, pero siguió estática hasta que el chico abrió un ojo para mirarla.

Entonces caminó sensualmente hasta el sofá, a un metro del chico, y se sentó, doblando sus largas piernas y juntando ambas manos sobre sus mulos. Le miró, y esperó hasta que Zoro se sentó bien y le devolvió la mirada. Robin no supo qué decir, así que aguardó hasta que su nakama carraspeó y habló:

- Necesitamos hablar, ¿no?

Robin asintió con la cabeza y se tiró un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Necesitaban hablar, y para ella con urgencia.

- Sí- contestó ella al fin-. Lo que nos ha pasado… no es algo que haga con todos mis nakamas.

- Me alegro de oír eso- Zoro se frotaba una mano contra la otra, nervioso-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Depende- dijo ella, sonriendo al ver que el chico estaba tan confuso como ella-. depende de si queremos que se repita o no- hizo una pausa de efecto-. Podemos olvidarlo y comportarnos como si nada, o podemos repetirlo cuantas veces queramos.

- Entonces depende de lo que queramos…- Zoro miró por la ventana. Abajo Luffy y Chopper correteaban por el césped- ¿Qué queremos?

- ¿Qué quieres tú?- La morena se acercó un poco al espadachín.

Zoro no supo que decir, porque un sinfín de respuestas se agolparon en su mente queriendo salir, pero las fue desechando poco a poco. No tenía respuesta. Una mano de Robin se posó sobre una de las suyas, y empezó a verlo claro. Era ella, su olor, sus ojos azules, su aire de grandeza contenida esperando salir, era Robin. Eso quería.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa y expectante.

- Repetirlo cuantas veces queramos…- repitió él, apartando la mirada.

- Sí- contestó la morena, aun más expectante y más nerviosa.

- Pues eso quiero.

Robin no se dio cuenta de que la mano del peliverde se había girado y le acariciaba la palma. La apretó, y sintió como él le devolvía el apretón, y cuando se dio cuenta, la cara del espadachín estaba a centímetros de la suya. Sonrió y dejó que la situación avanzara por si sola y no forzó ese beso que se moría de ganas de sentir.

- Y tú…- rompió él el silencio y la magia de la situación. Robin se apartó unos centímetros pero siguió mirándole- ¿Qué quieres?

- Está claro, ¿no?

Y esta vez si lo forzó, y rozó con sus labios los de él, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Fue un baile de labios, primero calmado, cada vez más pasional. Un beso que selló una conversación. Y Robin aliviaba sus dudas y cumplía sus deseos, mientras poco a poco se fue sentando sobre él, profundizando el beso, sintiendo la lengua de Zoro pidiéndole paso, como una caricia. Puso las manos en sus hombros, acariciando esa piel que anhelaba reconocer, y las manos que subían por su espalda, curiosas y de fuego, le hicieron pensar que no era peligroso, que podían perderse un rato en el gimnasio.

- Yo también quiero- dijo ella, mordiendo su cuello levemente.

El chico gruñó ante ese contacto rudo pero débil en su cuello y bajo las manos bruscamente, buscando el trasero de la mujer, para apretarla contra sí mismo.

- Pero no hace falta que seamos indiscretos…- murmuró ella junto a su oreja, lentamente.

- ¿Indiscretos?

Robin le besó en la boca y retrasó su explicación unos momentos. Empezó a acariciar el pecho del espadachín y dejó de besarle.

- ¿No será más divertido si no se entera nadie de esto?

Zoro la miró a los ojos fijamente, mientras ella paseaba las manos lentamente por el torso del chico. Él no se había planteado qué hacer con esa extraña relación que parecía acabar de iniciar. ¿Compartirlo con alguien o dejarlo en secreto?

- ¿Qué piensas?- preguntó ella, resiguiendo sus abdominales.

- Tienes razón- contestó el peliverde, volviendo a mover sus manos por la espalda de Robin-. Tienes razón, esto será mejor si queda entre tú y yo.

Robin lo besó como respuesta, abrazándole del cuello, mientras él colaba sus manos bajo la camisa blanca de la arqueóloga.

Eso era jugar con fuego, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. O tal vez no quiso. Pero ese juego de miradas furtivas a la hora de la cena era divertido, y quizás resultara productivo. Seguro que a él le provocaba y puede que más tarde pudieran terminar lo que empezaron en el gimnasio antes de la cena. La morena se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se llevó un trozo de ternera a la boca. Estaba deliciosa y eso, sumado a que Zoro parecía más nervioso a cada mirada, hizo que la cena fuera más que provechosa.

El peliverde comía deprisa, sin orden y evitando posar su mirada sobre esos ojos azules que borraban todo lo que había en su mente por unos momentos. Era exasperante verla mirándolo así, con cierto descaro en medio de la cena. Su cabeza volvía sin poderlo remediar a lo que había sucedido antes en el gimnasio, sus palabras, los besos, esas manos suaves por su pecho. Y eso le llevaba a recordar sin querer sus dos encuentros anteriores. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era el sexo y Robin, y quién sabía si esa misma noche podría volver a tener un rato con ella. Pensó que si seguía llenando su boca sin control mientras su mente estaba ocupada en otros términos, iba a atragantarse. Y para remediarlo se llenó la boca de cerveza a lo loco.

Robin sonrió disimuladamente. Era gratificante saber que aún podía provocar eso en un hombre, que a pesar del tiempo sin intentarlo todavía sabía como ser sexy y provocar deseo. Y le encantaba, porque quizás fuera como ir en bicicleta, y se sintió joven como él y con ganas de comerse el mundo. Y cuando él se levantó de la mesa con un gruñido algo se encendió dentro del cuerpo de la morena.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- Preguntó entonces Nami, mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?- Robin dejó de mirar como el chico salía de la cocina y fijó la vista en la pelirroja.

- Apenas has comido- insistió la navegante.

Robin miró su plato. En su juego de miradas y sonrisas apenas había jugueteado con la ternera en salsa de su plato.

- No tengo más hambre- contestó antes de apurar su copa de vino rosado y levantarse de la mesa.

Bajó al patio de césped y subió por la escalera de cuerda hasta la vigía que hacía las funciones de gimnasio. Zoro la esperaba de pie en medio de la sala y ella no dudó en acercarse a él en cuanto entró.

- Menuda cena…- murmuró él mientras Robin le pasaba los brazos por la espalda.

Ella sólo sonrió y le besó la nuca, provocando que el chico cerrara los ojos y pusiera sus manos sobre las de Robin, que ahora se cruzaban en su pecho.

- Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti- dijo ella tornando su voz dulce y aterciopelada- y en lo que nos dejamos a medias antes.

- Me encantas…- susurró él, girándose para quedar cara a cara con la morena.

La atrajo hacia él, pegando el cuerpo de Robin al suyo, e invadió su boca con deseo. La chica, mientras saboreaba la lengua de Zoro dentro de su boca, empezó a subir el haramaki del chico hasta lograr deshacerse de él, rompiendo el beso unos instantes. Volvió a besar al chico, esta vez mordiéndole el labio inferior, mientras subía también la camiseta del peliverde.

Cuando lo tuvo con el torso desnudo frente a ella se apartó de su boca y le empujó al sofá que recubría toda la sala. Zoro se sentó y se quedó mirándola, mientras ella sonreía. La morena se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que nadie los veía ni se acercaba. Era la hora de la siesta y en el Thousand Sunny todo era calma, pero aun y así trabó la puerta colocando delante unas de las pesas de Zoro. Volvió a colocarse frente a él, y clavando sus ojos en los del chico, empezó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa blanca.

Descubrió su escote bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro, y un sujetador blanco de encaje apareció, seguido por el estómago y el ombligo. Robin dejó caer la camisa blanca al suelo y llevó las manos a su cinturón. La hebilla tintineó cuando la arqueóloga la desabrochó y dejó el cinturón colgando de los pantalones negros.

Miró al peliverde, sentado en el sofá y mirándola fijamente, seguramente muerto de la curiosidad y loco de anticipación. Iba a desnudarse lentamente para él, le apetecía jugar un poco con el sentido de la vista. Con un pie empujó el zapato de tacón y, levantando el otro pie, lo dejó en el suelo. Repitió la operación con el otro zapato, esta vez lanzándolo a los pies del chico. Una vez tuvo los pies descalzos en el suelo, se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al espadachín y dejándole ver su cuerpo por detrás.

Desabrochó el botón del pantalón y, lentamente, bajó la cremallera. Inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante, empezó a bajar la prenda negra por sus caderas, destapando su trasero y dando una espectacular visión al chico de éste. Descubrió unas braguitas blancas que no tapaban por completo sus nalgas, y el peliverde no se perdió detalle mientras ella bajaba sus pantalones por los muslos, hasta casi las rodillas, y los dejaba caer.

Sacó los pies de la prenda y la dejó olvidada en el suelo para acercarse lentamente al chico. Balanceando sus caderas se posó frente a Zoro, y éste decidió que ya había mirado suficiente. Pasó sus manos por detrás de los muslos de la chica, desde las rodillas hasta toparse con la curva de sus nalgas. Puso una de sus manos sobre cada una de ellas, notando la rugosa tela de las bragas en sus palmas. Robin se limitó a observar como Zoro mordía el trozo de carne entre su ombligo y las braguitas.

La morena notó que su pequeño e improvisado striptease había tenido el efecto deseado, pues la entrepierna de Zoro parecía llamarla a gritos. Se agachó lo suficiente como para rozar la boca del chico con sus labios, apenas un segundo, para volver a incorporarse después. Se tiró un mechón de pelo hacia atrás y sonrió. Quería ir con calma, despacio y con buena letra, para disfrutar de ese encuentro al cien por cien. Nada de sexo rápido e improvisado como antes.

Por eso la arqueóloga se arrodilló entre las piernas del chico, quedando con el rostro más o menos a la altura del de él. Le besó, mientras acariciaba su torso con ansia, como si nunca más se le permitiera hacerlo. Zoro profundizó el beso, mientras se daba cuenta de que Robin rozaba sin querer al moverse su excitación. Metió la lengua en la boca de la chica mientras acariciaba su espalda. Robin no quiso quedarse atrás y sus manos, aventureras y ansiosas, bajaron por sus abdominales hasta el pantalón, paseándose por su abultada bragueta.

- Ese juguetito me ha puesto a mil- dijo él, al notar algo en su excitación.

- Bien- Robin miró lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a bajar la cremallera-. Eso es lo que pretendía.

Robin sonrió al chico para luego volver a enfocar su mirada en sus manos. Sin demasiado esfuerzo de deshizo de las molestias y agarró el miembro del chico con una mano. Zoro miraba lo que la morena hacía, con expectación y ganas, y aceptó el beso corto que le dio la chica antes de centrarse en lo que pretendía hacer. El peliverde apoyó las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas en el sofá, y Robin empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, lentamente y con suavidad, estudiando los cambios en la expresión de su amante. El espadachín cerró los ojos, porque lo que sucedía más debajo de su ombligo era como probar la ambrosía misma de los dioses.

Cuando pensaba no poder sentir nada mejor que una mano femenina y delicada recorriendo su pene, abrió los ojos por la repentina sensación que descubrió. Ya no era una mano, ahora era algo caliente y mojado. Miró lo que estaba pasando y lo que vio casi le hace perder la cabeza. Vio como Robin sacaba la lengua y recorría su miembro de la base a la punta, y tras una mirada significativa, lo introducía lentamente en su boca. Zoro se estremeció de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Podía notar perfectamente la lengua de Robin subiendo y bajando pegada a su piel, mientras la mano derecha de la mujer acompañaba el movimiento de su cabeza. Y él estaba viéndolo todo, o lo que podía, pues sus párpados decidían cerrarse.

La sensación era maravillosa, y Robin parecía disfrutarlo también. La morena aceleró sus movimientos y apretó más con su mano, en respuesta a los gruñidos que Zoro dejaba escapar al no poder ahogarlos por completo. La arqueóloga lo vio, el peliverde empezaba a sentirse ir, contraía sus abdominales y apretaba los dientes, y no quería que acabara así. Por eso dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó. La cara de su amante era un poema, pero empezaba a relajarse. Robin no había terminado su tarea, pero había llevado al chico a otro nivel.

Cuando Zoro se hubo serenado atrajo a Robin hacia sí. La abrazó y la besó entre el pelo, aspirando su aroma.

- Tengo más para ti- dijo ella casi en un susurro, separándose un poco de él.

- Eso me gusta…- ronroneó el espadachín, atrayéndola hacia él de nuevo- Pero ven aquí.

Robin acabó sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico, que volvió a invadir su boca de nuevo, mientras, inexperto en esos lares, sus manos buscaban el enganche del sujetador. Mientras no lograba su fin, acariciaba la espalda de la morena, entre beso y beso. Robin sabía la dificultad que su sujetador podía llegar a desentrañar para él, pero se dejó hacer mientras disfrutaba de los besos distraídos del chico.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Zoro no contestó, si no que volvió a agarrar un extremo con cada mano del enganche, y tiró hacia ambos lados, con fuerza pero sin demasiado éxito. La arqueóloga sonrió, porque el chico había dejado de besarla ya para concentrarse al máximo en su tarea.

- Mierda…- masculló él entre dientes y en un susurro- Si sólo son dos enganches…

- En serio… ¿te ayudo?

Robin notó como el chico aflojaba sus manos, y ella llevó las suyas propias hasta el punto de conflicto. Con apenas dos dedos de cada mano, la mujer soltó la prenda en cuestión de segundos. Zoro, a sabiendas de su derrota, se apresuró a deslizar los tirantes por los delgados brazos de Robin para olvidar la prenda. Se encontró con los pechos de Robin cara a cara, redondos, altos y como un sueño. Y lo primero que hizo fue lo que se moría de ganas por hacer. Se apresuró a taparlos uno con cada mano y juntarlos en medio, para luego hundir su cara entre ellos.

Y en el paraíso besó, mordió succionó y apretó mientras Robin le revolvía los cabellos. La piel de Robin sabía salada y olía vagamente a flores, y en contacto con la de Zoro provocaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se iban acumulando ferozmente en un único punto estratégico. Robin dejó que ese juego se alargara demasiado para su gusto, porque necesitaba algo más de acción. Apartó la cara del chico de sus pechos y hundió la lengua en su boca sin contemplaciones. Y como respuesta obtuvo un beso furioso y ansioso, una lengua enredándose con la suya mientras unas manos la colocaban bien sentada sobre el chico agarrándola por el trasero.

Eran las mismas sensaciones, una excitación entre sus piernas, pero esta vez era distinta a lo anterior, calma y deseo al cuadrado. Todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse el uno al otro, conocerse, reencontrarse y volverse a sentir uno sólo.

- Eres preciosa…- murmuró él con su profunda voz cerca del oído de ella, haciendo vibrar algo en su interior.

Entonces la morena se levantó y se agachó frente a él. Con ambas manos desabrochó una de las botas del chico y la sacó, bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro, que se recostó mejor en el sofá. Robin hizo lo propio con la otra bota y cuando las tuvo fuera de combate tiró de los pantalones verde oscuro piernas abajo. Fue el mismo peliverde quién se encargó de deshacerse de ellos con sus pies.

Ya sólo le quedaba una última prenda, y Robin no se regaló demasiado para eliminarla. Entonces, de pie frente a él, metió ambas manos a los dos lados de sus braguitas y las bajó lentamente, descubriendo su sexo al chico y dejándolas caer al suelo.

Zoro la agarró de las caderas y la atrajo hacía sí, y empezó a besar su ombligo y su vientre. Mientras tanto sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la carne de sus muslos con cierta ansia. Robin puso una mano entre los cabellos verdes de él y abrió un poco las piernas, justo para que Zoro metiera una de sus manos entre ellas. Acarició el muslo por dentro hacia arriba, llegando a acariciar las ingles. Robin miraba la escena desde su elevada posición, pero pudo ver como un dedo de Zoro revolvía el vello negro que coronaba su intimidad.

Ese toque le produjo una sensación de cosquilleo bastante placentera y le hizo tener ganas de más, de mucho más. Zoro clavó los dientes en la carne morena de encima del ombligo de Robin, a la vez que un par de sus dedos se aventuran a explorar en plenitud eso que se le está ofreciendo. Acarició los labios suavemente antes de abrirlos y probar lo que éstos guardaban. Tocó toda la superficie, caliente, suave y húmeda, de arriba abajo, antes de buscar su punto de placer y estimularlo con ambos dedos. Robin dejó escapar un jadeo leve y miró al chico a los ojos. Éste le sonrió y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que seguían regalándole.

Sintió un dedo adentrándose en su interior lentamente, luego otro, y al fin movimiento dentro de si. Dos dígitos que recorrían su interior con un movimiento rítmico pero no rápido, permitiéndole notar toda su fisonomía con claridad. Mientras sus dedos se movían, Zoro recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Robin con los ojos, ahora que la tenía completamente desnuda para él. Pensó en hacerle mil cosas, reseguirla con la lengua, aprendérsela de memoria, conocer todos sus secretos, pero ella parecía ansiosa por pasar al siguiente nivel. Gimió con su voz aguda y Zoro sintió una especie de escalofrío. Robin estaba extremadamente mojada ahí abajo y abría mucho la boca para coger el máximo de aire.

La morena apartó la mano del chico de su cuerpo y lo empujó contra el respaldo del sofá que recorría toda la pared del gimnasio. Con prisa por volver a sentir carne del chico en su interior, se acomodó sentada sobre él, cara a cara, y jugó con el pene del peliverde por su entrepierna, buscando su entrada pero entreteniéndose por el camino.

Zoro se dejó hacer mirándola a los ojos, en un gesto de complicidad que ella devolvía. El juego era delicioso, pero más le gustó al chico sentir su miembro entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de su amante. Entró con bastante facilidad, y Robin, cerrando los ojos, suspiró largamente ante el contacto. Cuando se sintió cómoda con la situación, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Zoro y empezó a mover su pelvis arriba y abajo.

En la postura en la que estaban, prácticamente todo su torso se rozaba con el cuerpo de Zoro a cada movimiento, y si se agachaba un poco podría besarle. Él le apretaba los muslos y le agarraba del trasero para guiar en lo que podía sus movimientos, que poco a poco se iban tornando salvajes y rápidos. Robin ya no podía evitar gemir y moverse por instinto, pues su mente racional había decidido dejar de servirla e irse a paseo guiada por el placer. Demasiado placer para ser verdad, pensaba Zoro, mientras apretaba los ojos y cogía bocanadas industriales de aire para no morir ahogado. Notaba como el corazón intentaba reventar de la velocidad de sus latidos, que su cuerpo se atiesaba, los dedos de sus pies se encogían y la tensión se acumulaba en su espina dorsal, dándole la sensación de que ésta pudiera romperse.

Robin tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando más aire entre gemidos descontrolados y intentando liberar algo de tensión de su columna. Entonces Zoro se encontró con los pechos de la arqueóloga a la altura de su cara y se lanzó a morderlos. Pensó que cada vez que los probaba sabían mejor, e intentó capturar uno de los pezones con los labios, mientras éstos danzaban frente a su boca frenéticamente. Los gemidos de Robin se clavaban en su mente mientras tanto, siendo cada vez más frecuentes y más altos.

La morena volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Zoro, alejando el entretenimiento que él había encontrado, y agarró la cara del peliverde con ambas manos. Le besó con rabia entre gemidos que se perdían en la boca que devoraba. Él le revolvió el cabello de la pura pasión, mientras Robin mordía sus labios y no dejaba de mover su pelvis de forma ruda y rápida.

- Aah… Ro… Robin….- consigue decir él entre gruñidos y jadeos- Ya…casi…

- No…- pide ella, y suelta un gemido alto y agudo antes de seguir:- Espérame… no aun… Zoro…

Zoro asiente y le agarra de nuevo las nalgas. Debe pensar en otra cosa, porque el placer de Robin está por delante del suyo propio. Robin clava las uñas en sus duros hombros y sigue con su vaivén divino, mientras el peliverde intenta concentrarse en algo lejano y distinto a más no poder al sexo. De golpe una lucecita se enciende en su cerebro y abre los ojos de golpe. No tiene porque ralentizar su placer pudiendo acelerar el de Robin. Ella está absorta en su propio goce y se sorprende al notar como una mano baja por su vientre y se posa sobre su sexo. A pesar del movimiento salvaje, el chico logra colar su mano entre ambos y alcanzar el clítoris de la morena.

Robin le hace saber con un fuerte tirón de pelo que está en la senda correcta y deja que el chico estimule su botón de placer mientras ella sigue con su faena. Robin se embriagó de esa sensación de perfecta unión entre dos personas, al margen del amor o la necesidad, era pura pasión, como arte. Por eso sus gemidos toman formas ininteligibles, sus uñas dibujan símbolos extraños en la morena piel de su nakama y su cerebro no coordina ni sus propios impulsos.

Zoro está logrando controlar su seguro destino, alargando el placer de Robin, mientras no deja de acariciar con dos dedos su sexo.

Robin se cansa, siente sus piernas agotadas y le cuesta mantener la cabeza erguida, por eso frena de golpe y deja que el pene de Zoro salga de su interior. El chico la mira mientras ella se recuesta en el suelo, frío y aliviante, y abre las piernas.

- Ven- le pide ella con una sonrisa-. Ya casi estoy.

Zoro obedece y se coloca sobre ella, notando el frescor del suelo y su alivio también. Guía su miembro hasta el lugar donde desea volver y entra de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fácilmente, y empieza él el repetido movimiento. Robin vuelve a gemir y se aferra a la espalda de Zoro, mientras éste le besa y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Zoro vuelve a concentrarse en la faena, incapaz ya de dar una estimulación extra a la morena a causa del cambio de escenario. Sin embargo siente que sí el contacto entre sus pelvis es mayor, y todo su cuerpo está más ligado al de ella.

Robin abre los ojos como puede y busca los de él con desespero, mientras sus manos han bajado hasta su trasero y aprietan y tiran. Zoro no puede mirarla en ese momento porque su cabeza empieza a dejarse ir al placer que empieza a inundarle, y sin poder evitarlo, se abandona a las sensaciones y las sacudidas. Acelerando al máximo sus movimientos, Zoro gruñe y gime, y se viene entre calor y empujones frenéticos. Arquea la espalda hacia atrás y Robin cierra los ojos, perdiéndose, sin poder evitarlo, las muecas en el rostro del peliverde a cusa del orgasmo.

Pero el espadachín no buscó la calma, si no que siguió moviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado, respirando con suma dificultad y con los ojos abiertos fijos en Robin. La mujer sabía que le queda poco tiempo de acción y gemía sin control, notando como la tensión se acumula en su cuerpo de forma progresiva, augurando un final apoteósico. Abrió más las piernas y empujó la pelvis de Zoro contra la suya con las manos, empezando a notar que iba a desbordarse. El chico sintió que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más y anheló el final para poder recuperarse. Pero empezó a percatarse de que la arqueóloga se retorcía bajo él, buscando una postura cómoda para la descarga que está a punto de sentir. Entonces él buscó una de las manos de la mujer y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Y el placer se va tal y como viene, como una ola gigante que te cubre de arriba abajo ferozmente y en cuestión de segundos te deja destapada, vulnerable y muy cansada. Zoro no se perdió ni un detalle de lo ocurrido, ni la boca abierta soltando gemidos y rogando por aire, ni los ojos apretados y la frente arrugada, ni la gota de sudor que dibuja por su sien como una perla ni el repentino alivio que manifestaba una vez todo el torbellino del clímax desaparece poco a poco.

La arqueóloga abrió los ojos lentamente mientras notaba como el chico salía de ella y se tumbaba a su lado en el suelo del gimnasio. Robin le busca con la mirada aun con la mano de Zoro enredada con la suya, y se acomoda con medio cuerpo sobre el del chico, intentando ambos recuperar su estado normal.

Robin regó uno de los pectorales del peliverde con tiernos y leves besos, dibujando una especie de espiral hasta lamer ligeramente el pezón, epicentro de su juego. Zoro sonríe y la mira, preso del encanto que esa chica ejerce sobre él. Le acaricia el cabello, enredando mechones en sus dedos, en un clima en el que sobran las palabras y basta el merecido descanso.

La arqueóloga se permite cerrar los ojos unos minutos y aprovecha para repasar en su mente lo vivido momentos antes. Por fin un encuentro con todas las letras, con sus lentos y sus rápidos, pasión y espontaneidad. Notó y oyó como Zoro exhalaba una gran bocanada de aire y se estiraba bajo ella. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó a medias, aliviando parte de su peso al chico. Lo miró a los ojos y ambos no pudieron evitar dibujar una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

- Joder…- dijo Zoro, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza- Ha sido lo mejor que he hecho… en la vida.

- Aaaaah- Robin dejó salir el aire-. Sí, magnífico.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente- habló el chico, mirando al techo-, parece mentira poder disfrutar con cosas así.

Robin no pudo evitar sentir un punto de culpa por saber toda su historia con Kuma sin tener ningún derecho. Sin embargo sonrió y acarició al chico alrededor del ombligo. Zoro sonrió, sin poder creerse que una cosa así le estuviera pasando a él.

- Eres la persona más valiente y tozuda que he conocido nunca- dijo ella, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí- asintió con la cabeza-. Y debería aprender algo de ti.

- ¿Aprender?- Zoro se sentó y la miró directamente a los ojos- Casi sacrificas tu vida por nosotros, para salvarnos la vida, sin saber a qué torturas te enfrentarías. ¿Qué coño tienes que aprender de mí?

- No lo entiendes…- Robin se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, y suspiró antes de seguir- Lo que me pasó en Water 7 no fue un acto de valentía, sino todo lo contrario- miró por fin al chico a los ojos, intentando no reflejar en los suyos la culpa y la decepción con ella misma-. Cuando oí "Búster Call" no lo pensé dos veces, cualquier cosa antes que ese horror… sobre vosotros o sobre lo que fuera… fui una cobarde… capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar volver a pasar por la peor cosa que he vivido en mi vida.

- Pero aceptar ir a Ennies Lobby sólo por ello…

- Era mi vida, a cambio de todas las vidas que esa maldita llamada se llevaría por delante- la morena bajó la vista, no podía enfrentarlo-. Me daba igual lo que me pudiera pasar a mí, pero no quería que nadie pasara nunca más por ese horror. Además, no es lo mismo que lo que hiciste tú.

- ¿Lo que hice yo?

Robin alcanzó con la mano la camiseta blanca del chico y se la puso, resguardándose un poco del frío que empezaba a sentir.

- Sí- Robin sonrió-. En Thriller Barck. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero lo sé todo.

* * *

**Wow, 4 reviews solo... como se nota k si no es lemmon pasáis un poco de mi eh U_U**

**Si hacéis esto siento k me encasillo, y no kiero ser una lemmonera absoluta xD**

**Pero como dice mi hermana, me paso la vida intentando k mis fics no sean lemmon U_U**

**En fin, a los 4 k me habéis escrito en el cap 2, os amo xD**

**NayruOne: Hola, amor! gracias por leerme y dejarme review. Y no sé, no tengo nada pensado... no sé si se enterarán o no... tu k propones? ;)**

**sasukeuchihaJm: Gracias... tienes razón, hay poca cosa de ellos, y eso k yo creo k es una de las parejas más fuertes (junto al ZoSan y el LuNa). Así k akí mi pekeño homenaje xD**

**christti: gracias por comentarme. Y oops, siento spoilearte, no es mi intención U_U pondré en el summary k hay spoilers :S no caí, arigato por decirmelo xD como habrás visto en este cap no hay spoilers ya xD**

**life14: Si si, te veo mucho más delgada O_O gracias, wapa :P eres un encantp^^ espeor k hayas disfrutado este lemmon, y k sigas adelgazando gracias a mi ^^**

**Pues ale, espero tener algun review más en este cap U_U mala gente xD**

**Y ya sabéis, amigüitos y amigüitas:**

**_DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZAAAA_**


End file.
